True Twilight: Leah's New Sam
by Sheri Contrary
Summary: Dr. Cullen has moved his family to the sunny south, where they run into very different vampires...and OTHERS. But what happens next? And, what happens when a Quileute shifter imprints on one who is completely different? And OMG, his name is Sam too. IN PROGRESS
1. Are you kidding me?

**Author's Note**

**ETA** (17 February 2011)**:** Just an **FYI** to anyone and everyone who might be reading my strange Twilight/True Blood crossover story...this story, True Twilight: Leah's New Sam, is on **pause** at the moment, because I'm just not in the mood for it...and because I'm obsessing on and writing a Harry Potter story (which you shouldn't bother reading if you expect book characters, because it mostly involves original characters (six children of sired by Severus Snape just prior to his death), though there is quite the spattering of JKR's characters as well). But don't fret, I'll get back to "Leah's New Sam"...I think I just need season three of True Blood to start (summer 2011) for me to be _in the mood_ again. Cheers! xoxo

* * *

Okay people...here's the second installment of my "True Twilight" **crossover** series...this one is called, **True Twilight: Leah's New Sam**, and is about Leah Clearwater and Sam _Merlotte _(the hot owner of Merlotte's in Bon Temps, Louisiana)...though other people will be brought in.

***** Note - for those of you who are new readers to my stories...go back and read, True Twilight: New Home, as it is the first installment of the series.**

Soooo, after Dr. Carlisle Cullen moves his family to the sunny south, and they run into the _very_ different kind of vampire that _doesn't live_ there, what happens next? What happens when a Quileute shifter imprints on one who is completely different? Or is he?

All characters belong to their creators (Stephenie Meyer and Charlaine Harris), unless you don't recognize someone...then they're mine...or someone from another show/book. :p

**Pairings** - Pairing are as they are in the books/HBO series (I think you guys call that canon), though I reserve the right to play with them later...maybe...if I feel like it.

**Cast of characters** (probably)**:**

_Twilight_ - Leah Clearwater, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Edward/Bella, Jacob/Renesmee, Seth Clearwater (and possibly other characters from Twilight)

True Blood (_Southern Vampire Mysteries_) - Sam Merlotte, Sookie/Eric (officially, but not willingly)...hehe...and Bill and Jessica (living together, but not _to_gether), Tara/JB, Jason Stackhouse, Pam Ravenscroft

**Rating** - I've rated this **M**, because I don't know what the future holds (or, God forbid, if it'll even be continued)...but there's most definitely profanity within (if anyone's seen the HBO True Blood series, then you understand)...and there's bit of **citrus** right here in chapter one...but just a bit...like a drop. =)

**POV** - You will never, never, NEVER see "POV" at the top of one of my posts...that's yet another pet peeve of mine. If you can't tell whose POV it is, then I'm sorry (and **shame on me**)...I do my best to make it clear, but I tend to head-hop, which is just wrong, wrong, wrong (according to the publishers for first time publishees...is that a word)...but I've been told I do it "gracefully" (thanks Matera the Mad…who probably wouldn't be caught dead in here), so...cool! You'll have to be the judge of that on your own. And if you _still_ can't tell whose mind I'm in, then...too bad! :p

So...if you find this fan fiction enjoyable...then read on. If not, then MOVE ON!

* * *

Posted: Saturday, 28 August 2010 (5,542 words/19 double-spaced pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter One**

Having just hung up on her mother (something, despite her volatile temperament, she'd _never_ done before), Leah Clearwater tossed the over-priced, cordless (Hammacher Schlemmer, but who really gives a damn what brand) phone onto the plush—very Esme Cullen style—sofa and growled ferociously, then began pacing the length of the over-sized "cottage" she'd been sharing with her brother (and sometimes Jacob Black when he needed a break from his bloodsuckers—which was less and less often these days).

"How _could_ she!" she seethed, her jaw clenched.

Trembling with fury, she took a few deep breaths, which didn't really help, then glared down at the couch when the phone started its high-pitched ringing. _God, we_ really _need to change that ring_, she thought as she quickly reached down and grabbed the annoying device. Looking at the screen...

_Charlie Swan!_

"Oh. My. _GOD!"_ Leah roared her frustration as she sent the phone sailing through the back window, shattering the delicate glass—and feeling no remorse for her actions (at the moment)—then ran her shaking fingers through her long, black hair (she'd let it grow long again in the three plus years since she'd first joined the pack—but it might be time for a hacking), clutching it at the scalp and pulling as hard as she could to try to settle herself (or focus, she didn't know). She wanted to phase and go for a run—sometimes that was the only way to stop her almost uncontrollable rages—and even started to unbutton her blouse (no sense in ruining another top if it could be avoided—though part of her would love to throw that in the Cullens' faces too, since _all_ of this was _their_ fault to begin with). But then she stopped with a jerk, as if suddenly remembering she was supposed to be somewhere else.

"Alice's party." she whispered. Then snarling, "_Damn it!"_ she started pacing again. _How could I_ possibly_ forget all the things this life forces upon me_, she thought with a frown. "Nice timing, _leech!"_ she growled as she picked up a pillow and sent it flying onto their not-so-small dining room table—narrowly missing the Waterford Crystal vase that Esme had so lovingly placed at its center. Staring at it for a moment, Leah was struck by the urge to pick up the vase and scatter its shards on the far wall, but took a deep breath and decided against it. Her gaze then went to the shattered back window and, for a second, she felt bad—the Cullens had never been anything but nice to her...especially mom and dad Cullen—but then her cell phone (another "gift" forced on her by the Cullens) started screaming at her from her bag in the kitchen (why it was set on the highest volume was beyond her). It was her mother, she knew by the ringtone without even retrieving the blasted communication device.

Screaming again, Leah dropped onto the flowery sofa and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to stop the tears she felt burning in her eyes. She hated crying; she saw it as a weakness, and she definitely _wasn't_ weak.

_No! I _won't_ cry!_

But convincing her body to hold back was harder than she would have liked to admit. In fact, without wanting to, she sniffled, then her lungs constricted and she heaved a sob. At this point she let herself fall into the soft couch cushions and, burying her face in them, screamed out her pain and anger.

But after only a few moments though, she sprung up again.

"Stop!" she commanded herself through her teeth.

Pushing angrily at the tears rolling down her cheeks, Leah jumped to her feet and sped to the first floor bathroom (one of five in the house—like two people needed _five_ bathrooms, or four bedrooms almost the size of the entire house she'd lived in on the rez for that matter) to wash her face. After turning on the cold water and splashing herself, she grabbed the hand towel (so perfectly folded on the countertop) and blotted the wetness away, then stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but her copper coloring would make it difficult for the others to see it—and thankfully, her perfect skin needed no make-up—but her eyes were a touch red.

Quickly opening the medicine cabinet, Leah had to laugh at the pharmacopeia she found there—_everything_ a household might need (_and some_)—from decongestants, stomach ache relief, minor painkillers, and after-sun lotion to _much_ stronger prescription meds—just in case. Snorting, she grabbed the eye drops (not just the regular, over-the-counter brand..._oh no, _that_ wouldn't do_), twisted off the top, then tipped her head back and blinked several times as the cold, almost silky liquid immediately soothed and cleared away the redness. Then, fluttering her very feather duster-like lashes, she leaned forward and looked in the mirror again. Then she shook her head.

"How could you do this, mom?" she whined pitifully. "Charlie _Swan_, of all men."

Leah didn't _hate_ Chief Swan. In fact, she'd always liked him—he'd been one of her father's very best friends—but the idea of being related to the man's daughter (now a Cullen), infuriated her. Not that she hated the chief's daughter either though, but...

Feeling tears welling again, she took a deep breath and tried to think of something else. _Anything_ to get her mind off what her mother had just told her. But then an image came to mind. Bella. Isabella Marie Swan...now Cullen.

"_Bella!"_ she hissed, then turned and rushed out of the cottage, storming toward the back entrance of the Cullen home.

**XxXxX**

Wasting no time, Leah grabbed the door handle of the large back door and, using all the strength she possessed, pulled hard. As she wrenched it open, slamming it into the wall, it was so loud that it sounded very much like a great hurricane wind might have ripped the entire door, and possibly the door frame, clean off the house—not that Leah heard anything at the moment, except her own boiling blood coursing through her veins.

"_Isabella Cullen!"_ she hollered furiously. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

At this she heard her brother say, "Uh-oh," then whisper (probably to Jacob), "I bet she talked to mom," but Leah was too enraged to realize her brother obviously knew why she was seeing red (which was a good thing—for his sake).

Sweeping into the full dining room through the wide main entrance, Leah went straight to Bella (who merely turned her head and looked up at the angry woman). Trembling in her fury, her words flew out so quickly that, when she finished (with a snarl), all she received were looks of confusion from everyone at the table. And Bella, hardly moving (in typical vampire fashion), except to raise her brow, shifted her eyes to Jasper Cullen—who just shook his head (as if answering an unspoken question), which only served to piss off Leah more.

Then someone else spoke.

"_Leah_?" Seth said with uncertainty as he slowly stood to go to her.

At this, Leah's head snapped in her brother's direction and she lashed out, a stream of Quileute, with its total lack of nasal sounds, spewing out at him, and causing him to immediately snap his mouth shut and drop back into his seat.

At this Jacob's chest rumbled angrily—and with embarrassment. Shifting Renesmee on his lap (obviously not wanting to wake the child), he barked a harsh alpha reprimand (about her inexcusable behavior), demanded an apology and commanded her to join the group—all in their native language.

Leah flushed then, her dark eyes flashing with undisguised anger and frustration, turned toward Esme and quickly did as she was told.

"Please forgive me, Esme," she said ground out. "That was very..._rude_." Though the apology was forced upon her (alpha's orders always got obeyed...no matter what), she sincerely meant it—but that didn't mean she was pleased that it was against her will. Her eyes downcast, she went to the only empty chair (another part of her pack-leader's order)—which had been pulled out for her—and sat down heavily.

Once sitting, Leah stared blankly at her plate, her thoughts turned so inward that it was as if she were the only one at the table—or in the room for that matter. An awkward silence had fallen (due to her outburst), but she didn't seem to notice that either. And neither did she notice that everyone's eyes were upon her.

And then conversation started again, as if the woman hadn't blown into the room like an out of control windstorm.

Not at all listening to those around her, Leah kept her eyes on her plate for several minutes while she worked her jaw, clenching and unclenching the muscles in her neck in an effort to regain her composure. Loss of control was something she struggled with often (thanks to the return of the Cullens) and, though she didn't like it, she knew she had to get a handle on it.

_They're _not_ bad vampires. They're _not_ bad vampires_, she thought over and over again, taking a deep breath with each repetition.

Slowly, and with one more breath, Leah picked up her napkin and placed it on her lap, then reached for her fork and stabbed a piece of meat (someone, probably Seth, had filled her plate while she'd been zoning). Bringing it to her mouth, she took the bite, chewed and swallowed, then poked the utensil into another chunk without looking up at those no longer watching. Thankful to be eating in human form (she still didn't like hunting and eating as a wolf), she took several more bites (once again amazed that Esme Cullen's cooking was so delicious), then picked up the glass of white wine (Sauvignon Blanc) sitting in front of her and took a large gulp. Grimacing, because she'd meant to pick up her glass of water (also in a wine glass), she moved to set the alcoholic beverage down—but stopped and drained it instead. And that is when her eyes flickered up and connected with the vibrant blue ones of the man sitting directly across from her.

Instantly, she felt an electricity flow from her center, radiating out to her extremities and humming over her skin, making the tiny hairs all over her body stand on end (not that there were many—Native Americans don't have much body hair). Nervously, she looked away, her eyes flitting first toward others at the table (they didn't seem to have felt the jolt that had so electrified her), then quickly back to her plate. Noticing that the charge had retracted some, she frowned briefly at her uneaten food. But then she felt it again—the charge—and her head snapped back up. Cocking it slightly, she narrowed her dark eyes on the very light ones of the man across from her and pulled her brows together in a confused frown. A deep blush darkened her copper-colored face, then, as if an epiphany came over her, the heat coloring her cheeks reversed itself, giving her formerly glowing skin an almost a flat gray pallor. Then, sucking in her breath, she dropped her glass (which shattered on her plate) and abruptly stood (overturning her chair), then turned and fled.

_Out!_ she thought. _I _must_ get out of here!_ her mind screamed in panic as she scrambled, desperate to escape the overly crowded dining room in vampire house—and the man who'd somehow sent a jolt of..._something_...through her entire body.

Yanking the front door open and running out into the night (leaving the door wide open behind her), Leah's eyes filled with tears, causing her to stumble—though she was usually as sure-footed as the rest of her kind—and fall to the ground at the bottom of the stairs. Grunting on impact (her knees and palms scuffed), she was quickly on her feet again and moving—she _had_ to get out of there!

"No, no, _noooo_," she whined as she rounded the main house and headed for the place she now called home. _Could my life be any _more_ of a disaster?_

But, as she approached the ridiculously large cottage, she felt the annoyingly unavoidable urge to change forms vibrating in her stomach—so she ran for the trees instead, phasing on the fly before she could even make and attempt to suppress the need. For the most part, she was amazingly controlled—when it came to the phasing part of what she was—but _something_ had happened in the Cullen dining room and, knowing exactly what it was (but not wanting to admit it), she'd _had_ to get out before she ripped out of her clothing in front of everyone.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Silence had descended upon the Cullen dining room. For a moment no one spoke or moved; everyone just sat there and stared at the opening through which Leah Clearwater had disappeared—it was awkward.

Then someone moved.

Picking up his drink, Jason Stackhouse said, "That's not at all weird. What the fuck's wrong with your sister, Seth?"

"_Jason!"_ Sookie hissed.

Jason looked at his sister, his eyes typically vacant and full of puzzlement. Then he seemed to figure it out and glanced at Seth. "Sorry," he said, giving the man a nervous smile.

Seth glanced at Jacob, then looking back at Jason, he shrugged. "Leah _is_ weird."

From across the table, Sam Merlotte watched the two darker men exchange their look, but he wasn't really paying attention to the conversation going on—until the two men narrowed their eyes on him.

"I'll...go after her," Jacob finally said as he slowly rose to his feet.

This seemed to amuse Seth, who grinned and nodded toward Sam, then said, "Maybe _he_ should go after her."

This stopped Jacob in his tracks. Half the table had risen to help with the mess (including Sam), but now Jacob stood staring at the bar owner—they all stared at him, but only a few with comprehension.

"OH!" Esme said as she sucked in an unnecessary breath. Smiling, she was on her feet in a millisecond, making the mess disappear in another, but her eyes kept going to Sam. "You really should go after her, Sam," she said before whisking the broken glass out of the room.

Frowning, first at the woman's retreating back, then at everyone else, Sam's eyes settled on Jacob, who, clearly not going after Leah anymore, had lowered himself back into his chair.

"Me? Why me?" Sam asked—but no one answered him.

With a shake of his head, Emmett Cullen leaned in and said, "What's going on?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. Instead she looked at Alice and silently mouthed something which caused Alice to drawn in her breath sharply.

"Oh! I see," Alice said as she grinned at a returning Esme. Then she frowned. "Well, I don't _really_ see, because you mutts are so good at keeping me out, but...this is just _perfect!"_ she exclaimed excitedly.

Still smiling, Esme nodded. "All will be right with her world now." Then she looked at Bella and said, "Drop your shield, honey, so that others will have some understanding."

Frowning, Bella nodded, and it was immediately evident that she had complied when the eyes of the two mind-readers at the table widened. First Edward, as comprehension dawned, then Sookie, at the other end of the table, when she started receiving the thoughts of those around her. Her end of the table was completely confused, but after reading Jacob's thoughts she no longer was herself.

"Oh! Sam," Sookie said, "you have to go after her."

"But—"

"Just go!" Sookie ordered, pointing in the direction of the foyer. "Hurry! And don't be afraid to show her who you really are."

Frowning, Sam slowly moved around the table and left.

**XxXxX**

Once outside, but still standing on the porch of the Cullen house, Sam raised his head and inhaled deeply. By the time he'd gotten outside, the Clearwater woman was gone, but he picked up her scent immediately and started in the direction she'd gone. Circling the house, he came upon another smaller house in the back and, thinking she'd gone there, he headed that way. Then he stopped as he received another smell; it was the woman and yet it was not.

Breathing deeply again, he looked around, then started toward some bushes. Squatting down, he pushed some brush aside and frowned at what he found—a pile of shredded material. Picking them up, he examined them, then brought them to his nose where he realized they belonged to the woman he was pursuing.

"You're a shifter," he whispered with surprise, a smile quirking up the corners of his lips. Then Sookie's words came back to him. _Don't be afraid to show her_.

Dropping the now useless material that, until just seconds before, had been the woman's clothing, Sam shifted as well (to make tracking her easier), then began following her scent through the foliage.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Leah had been running at full speed, in a direction that was _away_ from the dinner party and _the blue-eyed man_—until she heard something behind her and realized she was being followed. At first, thinking it was either Jacob or Seth, she slowed, then came to a stop—too late realizing that it was neither her pack-leader nor her brother; that, had it been either of them, she would have heard them inside her head by now (which she hadn't). Too late now to continue her flight, she decided on fight. She was, after all, spoiling for a good one. At this point, anyone would do.

_Maybe it'll even be a vampire_, she thought hopefully, a smile tugging her wolf lips up as her mind went to the fight they'd had with newborns Victoria (and Riley) had created. _That _is_ why we exist_, she mused, almost with glee.

Crouching, to be ready to attack, she raised her hackles and started to rumble a warning growl, but was shocked when a medium-sized dog (tiny compared to herself) appeared.

**XxXxX**

It hadn't taken Sam long to find the woman (she'd not gone far), but he wasn't at all prepared for what he found. In front of him, seemingly poised to attack, was the largest gray wolf he'd ever seen. So large was she, in fact, that he (in his usual go-to form of a collie) could have easily walked right under her without even brushing the fur of her underbelly.

"Holy fuck!" Sam said after unconsciously shifting back into his human form.

Standing there naked, Sam was frozen in awe—but not for long. A split second after becoming human he shifted again—this time into a wolf nearly identical to that of the woman.

**XxXxX**

Leah had been prepared to fight something menacing—a vampire, perhaps—but the tiny dog hardly seemed threatening. Then, in the next moment, when the dog became a man—a very naked one—she immediately recognized him as the man who'd been sitting across from her at the Cullen's dinner table. And then, a second after that, the man changed again—he became a wolf that, except for now being slightly larger than her and having crystal clear blue eyes, was nearly indistinguishable from herself.

Confused, Leah dropped to her belly, but kept her muzzle pointed at the now larger animal. Suspiciously, she watched as the other wolf, first only eyed her, and then slowly approached. Pulling back her ears as he neared, she fought the urge to roll to her back and whimper with fear, then hated herself for feeling such an emotion. She hadn't run from danger since she'd joined the Quileute wolf pack and she didn't plan on doing it now.

But it took more of an effort to push herself to her feet than she thought it would, like she was weighted down with lead or something. It was almost as if her alpha had given her a direct command and she was being forced to submit. Sort of. But not really. Because, if that was the case, then she probably wouldn't be able to break free.

But this was different too and she knew why; she was fighting a losing battle. She'd been told what it would feel like—it would be all-consuming and unstoppable. But she hadn't believed—not really. She'd been so devastated by what she'd perceived as a betrayal by the two people she loved more than anyone else that she didn't listen—she didn't want to. She couldn't. But now she felt it too.

But she also felt anger, because she didn't like this loss of control. Something inside her was forcing her to want this man that she didn't know and she didn't like it. And, though she knew it wasn't his fault, she wanted to strike out at him—attack him. But she could not. Instead, she mustered all her strength and turned to run, but only got a few yards away before the other wolf pounced on her.

Letting out a yowl of fear, she struggled against the wolf she knew in her heart to be her soul mate, then growled and took his ruff by her teeth. Biting down hard, she continued her futile fight against fate, only to find herself securely pinned beneath him. He was stronger than she, and she hated that too. But then, as her resistance finally drained, because she knew it was a losing battle, she whimpered defeat (for the moment) and lay still. That was when the wolf on top of her began licking her muzzle—an unexpected act for one in his dominant position. In an instant, and before either one realized it, they both shifted back to their human forms. The man, his naked body pressing down against hers, stared into her dark eyes, caressed her cheek to brush away her tears, then lowered his lips to hers.

"Marry me, Miss Clearwater," he whispered between kisses.

At this Leah sucked in a breath, but lay there motionless—and speechless—but only for a moment. When the man's words finally reached her brain and comprehension dawned, she scowled and began struggling against him again.

"Get off me, _freak!"_ she spat as she pushed against the man's bare chest. Unable to budge him, she curled her fingers and, digging her nails into his chest, broke his skin (drawing blood), then did something she'd always thought beneath her—she tried to bite him like one of the bloodsuckers would/might have.

At this, the man grabbed her wrists and effortlessly pinned them to the ground on either side of her head, effectively making it so that her snapping teeth had no chance of reaching him, then maneuvered his hips and legs so that she couldn't do any damage below his waist.

"Get. Off. Me," she growled through clenched teeth, her eyes wild in her fury.

"Not a chance, cher," the man drawled with just a touch of a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his clear blue eyes. He'd never forced his attentions on a woman before—and rarely called anyone besides Sookie, cher—but he hadn't missed the instantaneous connection between himself and the wildly beautiful woman who lay beneath him—_naked_.

Leah blinked, then resumed her struggle—to no avail; the man was just too strong. She considered phasing again, to thrown him off (both literally and mentally), but figured he'd just do the same—it wouldn't help. Stopping again, she tried to calm herself. Her chest heaving as she drew in breath after breath, Leah glared up at the man. He was a stranger (just like everyone else in this weird place; Bon Temps was like living on another planet, as far as she was concerned), and yet there he was, lying on her—_naked!_

"What's your name?" he asked quietly.

Ignoring the question, Leah turned her head to the side. Her eyes going in the direction of the Cullen's enormous house (which she couldn't see through all the trees surrounding them), she wondered why no one was coming to her aid. Surely Jacob and Seth knew this man had followed her out—but they were nowhere to be found.

"They aren't comin' for ya, cher," the man said sympathetically. Then, with a slight smirk, he added, "I _guarantee_ it."

Her eyes flashed furiously at his audacity and, frustrated, she turned and looked into the man's eyes; they were shining brightly, almost glowing, even in the lower light of the last quarter moon. "How do you know this?" she asked him.

The man grinned. "Because they sent me after you."

Leah's eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped open. "You're _lying_."

The man only shook head.

"_No_," she whispered. "They wouldn't." The thought of Seth and Jacob betraying her cut deeply. She knew she got on Jacob's nerves (admittedly, she'd been pretty bitchy), but she didn't think he _hated_ her, not enough to abandon her. And Seth—he was her _brother!_ Feeling a familiar, and agonizing, pain rising in her chest, Leah's eyes filled, then quickly overflowed.

"Ahh, cher," the man said as he slowly released her left wrist and brought his hand to her tear-streaked left temple. Using his thumb, he wiped away the wetness, then lowered his lips and kissed away the ones on the other side. "Don't cry. It's not what yer thinkin'."

Taking a deep breath, Leah squeezed her eyes closed and tried to concentrate. _No, it's not what_ you're _thinking_, she mused silently. _How could this be happening to me?_ she wondered, her heart constricting with pain. After all this time, she'd actually begun to hope she'd never imprint on someone. She saw how it turned them all into mindless idiots and didn't want that for herself. But now she understood—completely. No _wonder_ Jacob insists on staying in the main house; he _needed_ to be with Renesmee. There was no choice. And _Sam!_ Swallowing hard at the thought of what she'd put Sam Uley and Emily (and the pack) through, Leah's eyes filled again. But this time the tears were gone before they could trail down her face.

"Please...tell me your name," the naked man asked again as his lips traveled over her face.

Shaking her head, because she didn't know if she had it in her to speak, Leah slowly moved her free hand, which still lay in the dirt beside her head, to the man's forearm and curled her fingers firmly around it.

Smiling, the man halted his kisses and stared down at her. "Shall we go back inside so _someone_ can give me your full name, Miss Clearwater?" he asked.

Her eyes widened once again, mortified by his suggestion (not that most of those in the house hadn't _already_ seen her unclothed—nudity, unfortunately, came with the territory of shifting and, at one point or another in the last three plus years, she'd been seen by both packs _and_ all of the Cullens), she swallowed again, then whispered her name. "Leah."

"Now _see_, Leah Clearwater, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked.

_Hmph! Well, something_ else _sure is_, she thought, feeling the definite arousal of the man on top of her. Then she blushed—then opened her mouth to lash out at him again.

But, before her sharp tongue had a chance to tell him what she thought (or answer his question), the man started kissing her again. Angry at the situation, and at him for unknowingly putting her in it, she tried to resist—but quickly found that she was unable; the imprint was too strong. Soon she was kissing him back, and just as passionately. He'd released her other wrist and had both hands in her hair—and her own hand, now free, had tentatively moved up to his slightly scruffy face.

"Marry me, Leah Clearwater," he said again, this time as he rained kisses over her face, then down her neck to her bare shoulder.

Leah shook her head. "No. I can't. I don't know you."

He chuckled, then shifted his position so that his lips could travel lower, his hands following—one finding a breast and pinching her nipple (quite hard), while his lips found and latched onto the other.

Gasping at his intimate touch, and the pain/pleasure he was inflicting with his hands and mouth, Leah frowned. She'd only had one boyfriend in her lifetime and _that_ hadn't ended well, but she couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying this attention. Actually, Leah couldn't _say_ anything at the moment. Instead, she just moaned as the man continued to devour her. After Sam Uley, she'd avoided any and all romantic entanglements by keeping her distance from men—she didn't think she could stand another broken heart—but here she was, entangled again (quite literally), and outside in the dirt, and liking it.

"_Oh_, Leah," he groaned, burying his face in her neck and grinding his hips against her. "You're _so_ warm."

Breathing heavily, Leah almost laughed; her body temperature did run higher than a human's so she was used to being warmer than them, but she _was_ surprised that his body wasn't as warm as hers. "What _are_ you?" she asked.

Chuckling, he lifted his head and stared down into her questioning eyes. "Now I know how Sookie feels when people ask _her_ that."

"Sookie?"

He smiled. "She works for me. She's at the dinner party, but _someone_ didn't stay around long enough to meet everyone," he teased.

Leah blushed and glanced away.

"Sook was pretty blonde sitting between the two bloodsuckers at the guest end of the table," he explained as he took hold of Leah's chin and turned it so that she was facing him again.

"Sounds like leeches aren't your favorite people either," she gathered.

The man shrugged. "Not particularly."

"And yet you came to the Alice Cullen's party."

"I had to find out what was going over here."

" A _freak_ show...that's what's going on here!" she snapped angrily. Then she took a deep breath. "So...what are you?" she asked again after a short pause.

"A shifter," he said, as if that should explain everything. "Same as you."

"No! Uh-uh," she said with a shake of her head as she pushed at his chest. This time the man allowed her to get free, standing as she scrambled to her feet and following as she started walking back the way they had come.

"I am _not_ like _you_. First you were a _dog_, and then you looked just like me. I can't do that! I am only a wolf!" she exclaimed with a gesture at herself.

Taking her hand to stop her, he said, "And I have never seen such a huge wolf. What are _you?_ A werewolf?" he asked tentatively.

Leah shook her head. "Carlisle says we are shifters."

"We?"

Leah nodded. "Yes. My people...the Quileute."

"Jacob and Seth?"

Leah nodded.

"Holy fuck!"

The corners of Leah's lips quirked up a bit at the man's profanity, which she rarely heard living among the Cullens (Esme wasn't a fan of such language). "Well, if you think _my_ wolf form large, you should see Jake. He makes me look small," she said. Then pausing for a moment, she stared up into the man's almost glowing eyes. "What's _your_ name, shifter man with the very blue eyes?"

"I was wonderin' when you'd get around to askin' me that," he chuckled, then reached for her. Holding her head, he kissed the tip of her nose, then spoke. "Since we've now gotten naked together and all."

Leah laughed nervously, then closed her eyes when he began kissing her again. This went on until her knees were weak, making her wish they were still lying in the dirt. And the he gave her a shock that almost stopped her heart.

"My name is Sam," he whispered, kissing her again. "Sam Merlotte."

Instantly Leah stiffened, then twisted out of his grasp. "S-Sam?" she repeated as she took first one step, and then several more, away from him, her hand going up to cover her mouth.

Sam nodded, a confused frown on his face as he watched her back away with an almost horror-stricken look on hers. "_Yeah_," he said, taking a step toward her. But then he froze when she burst out laughing.

"Sam? Your name is _Sam_? Are you _kidding_ me?"

Shaking his head, Sam frowned. "Why would I do that?" he asked, studying her closely. She was laughing, but it was more..._manic_, than anything else. Obviously his name bothered her. Why, he had no idea. Deciding to try again, he reached out to her.

"Do _not_ touch me!" she exclaimed, holding up her hands and backing away. "Stay away from me!" she said, then turning, she started away from him, phasing as she went, and disappearing into the trees.

Watching her retreat for only a second, Sam shifted and went after the strange wolf woman. He just _had_ to find out what was going on—and marry the woman.

* * *

**Author's POST Script**

Oh...I also meant to mention something else...I went back and changed a few things in the dialogue of chapter 17 of "New Home" (first story in series). I felt that I'd used Leah's name too many times and that Sam should have already known it...unless he's just stupid (which he's not). He probably _should_ know it, but I needed him to ask if this chappie was going to work. Anyway, you can either just assume he was completely zoning the few times her name was used...or...that he was asking to be a southern gentleman. =) Sorry for the inconsistency.** *sigh***


	2. Group Gathering in the Trees

**Author's Note**

Sorry it takes me so long to post new chappies. When I decide to write, it pretty much only takes a day or so to whip one up...it's the "deciding" part that takes so long. *sigh*

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

christie122 (8/29/2010) – I love Leah's reaction to Sam's name! Now what do I have to do to get you to write more? Lol. ***~*~*~* Oh, IDK, my friend...answer all questions I have about stuff...help with book research when I need it...bring coffee to the DMV for me (hehe...yeah, yeah, you did that already)...rewatch epis with me...go with me to see any and all vamper movies...what else?**

o0FLAM3S0o (8/29/2010) – Love it :D ***~*~*~* Thanks, Maggie! =)**

Twilightdragoness (8/29/2010) – Well your off to a good start. I was laughing so hard at how Leah just didn't want to accept this. And wow did she blow her top there at the beginning. "(not that there were man—Native Americans don't have much body hair)." Think you ment to say Many in this part. Only thing I notice that might be an error. Anyways the wait was most definatly worth it. Oh this is gonna get ugly, but it's also gonna be a fun ride. ***~*~*~* Thanks, dragoness...I really can't tell you if it's going to get ugly or be fun, but I'll sure try to make it interesting. *grin* As for the typo...thanks...fixed it...and DEFINITELY keep pointing that shit out, because I hate it when I miss stuff like that. In the future, however, please give me the entire paragraph the typo is in...it took for FOREVER to find where this error was because it was buried.**

Maribunny (8/29/2010) – I love the chapter, it's not your typical gooy sweet first love. Leah is still in charter but it's nice to see Sam still persistent, and I love that without thinking he just ask her to marry him. Funny how this all thing happen with both of them naked. ***~*~*~* The "Marry me," part was supposed to be like the end of New Moon (the movie) where Edward proposes to Bella...that's why I ended "New Home" that way. I know...I'm silly. And I know I kept telling ya'll that they were naked...hehe...wanted to be sure everyone didn't forget. As for the "love" scene...I read A LOT of erotica...**_**love**_** the not so gooey sweet lovey dovey. :p**

Alana84 (9/17/2010) – Great start, nice plot and the character portrayal was great too, as well as the character interaction, more so, everything is well written! Poor Leah and Sam, she must be angry with this whole scenario and Sam must be pretty confused, eh, wondering what the hell is going on and whatnot! Cannot wait to read more, so please update soon… ***~*~*~* LOL. Well, here's your update! And, I'm so glad you're enjoying my crazy stories. =) Yeah, I bet Leah's angry (and Sam's confused)...gotta feel bad for these two. *sigh* But, with the imprintation (I know, not a word), things **_**should**_** get easier...soon...maybe. Hehe.**

maying38 (9/18/2010) – I liked it until Sam asked Leah to marry him. I do not really care about imprinting but since I love Leah and she seems to still have her wits about her I was willing to give it a chance (since you didn't make her a zombie with the imprint). But Sam should not have asked her to marry him right off the bat. With regards to your writing - I like it. PS - I don't care that Leah imprinted Seth should not have just let her go like that. She is after all his sister and his loyalty is to her first. Leah's wounds run deep and I am glad that you didn't just make the hurt go away after she imprinted. That would have been annoying. ***~*~*~* LOL. Well, I guess we all see these things differently...and only **_**I**_** know what's going on my their minds (since it's my fic and all), but I understand you not wanting Leah's deep-seated hurt to just disappear with the imprint. However, in keeping with Meyer's mythology, that **_**is**_** what's supposed to happen, right? Think of Jacob and the way he goes all goo-goo over Renesmee and can even tolerate Rosalie (Rose and Jake share Nessie for Christ's sake)...and how his love for Bella completely evaporates once Renesmee is born. If I were to stay true to that, I'd have Leah all mush by now, a zombie, as you put it. So...I guess I'm veering a bit, because I too don't want her to just melt. Hehe. As for Seth...well, I guess they've ALL become quite reliant on Alice (and the other Cullen powers)...plus, though Leah still has trouble with things (the Sam Uley thing more than the hating vamps thing), Jacob's "pack" (can only 3 be a pack) now completely trusts the Cullens (they ARE family), so...I guess Seth is just going with it (the trust of youth, I guess). I know, I know, they don't know the Bon Temps people well yet, so shouldn't they worry about Sam Merlotte? Well...no...he didn't even want to go...he only went because everyone told him to (including Seth...it was Seth's idea that Sam go after Leah). But, like I said, they all trust Alice (and the Cullen vamps)...and their instincts. Seth isn't worried, because no one else seems to be. But don't worry...they're coming...the pack (and some)! =) Okay...about the "Marry me," part. To be honest, I'm TOTALLY anti-marriage, so I don't know why I have my characters marrying (and mating) in the things I write. LOL. I'm huge on pre-marital sex (because, how can you know you're compatible or not...and because...well...it's fun) and cringe at the very idea of marriage..."it's an archaic institution," as far as I'm concerned..."as antiquated as the peculiar institution" (and yes, you can quote me...cuz, well, I quoted me)...so...WHY DO I WRITE THAT SHITE? All I can say is IDK. *sigh* However, I was trying to end True Twilight: New Home exactly how the New Moon movie ended. New Home...New Moon...do you see my thinking now? Here's a heads up...unless I change my mind along the way..."Leah's New Sam" IS going to end with a wedding...so stop reading now if you don't like that idea. But...thanks for reading if you continue to do so. =)**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – o0FLAM3S0o, Twilightdragoness, tnc94, cullensrock, reita189, annvander, Alana84, maying38, and amaterasu1973.

* * *

Posted: Monday, 20 September 2010 (5,182 words/20 double-spaced pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Running into the trees, Sam Merlotte quickly caught up with Leah Clearwater, then changed his pace to follow her unnoticed. She'd taken off in a panic, that much was obvious to him, but he wasn't going to just let her go—not when he was sure he'd found _the one_. And he knew that she was. Funny thing to him was that, so did she—but she was running from him anyway, as if she could outrun fate.

_But not for long_, he thought as he pursued. Weaving through the trees, he watched her veer, first _away_ from the Cullen estate, and then _toward_ it...and then away again, as if she couldn't decide where to go. As she fled (toward the smaller house he'd seen), she kept glancing in the direction of the main house, making Sam wonder about her relationship with those inside (not the _actual_ relationship—he knew she was the sister of Seth Clearwater—he was thinking more about dynamics). Then her head seemed to straighten out (she'd clearly made her decision)—and that was when he made his move.

His muscles bunching, Sam sped forward, nipped at her heels (which only caused her to stumble—but not fall—then increase her speed and continue on), then leapt onto her back to take her down. Snarling, the smaller gray wolf immediately rolled, throwing him off (and across the leaf-covered ground), then turned and bared her huge, white teeth. When he advanced on her, she began snapping at him viciously, the sound almost like two swords striking one another. She was obviously angry—he didn't blame her, but that didn't mean he'd let her go.

Avoiding her sharp teeth wasn't easy (she got him a few times), eventually causing him to back off for a bit. He made a few more attempts, but not able to get close enough to take her down, he started circling her instead.

Sam watched as she turned, never taking her dark eyes off him and, her hackles raised, growling the entire time, and contemplated how to proceed. His end desire was to have her on her back in his bed...or on top of him.

_Umm. To accept my proposal_, he corrected himself silently. Though it had been asked spur-of-the-moment, he very much meant it—and he wasn't going to take no for an answer—no matter how much she balked.

But he could see that it wouldn't be easy, that Leah Clearwater wasn't an easy woman to deal with—but he was okay with that too.

Completing another circuit around the wolf woman, Sam yipped at her. He wanted her to know that she had nothing to fear from him, but she wasn't taking it at all. After another menacing growl, she threw her head back and howled loudly.

_Great!_ Sam thought. _Now the entire_ neighborhood _knows we're here_.

"Leah," he said after shifting back. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Standing there (somewhat nervously), as Leah, in her _huge_ wolf form continued to growl, now circling _him_, Sam just waited. He was fairly certain she'd do him no harm, but _damn_ she was big. It made him wonder at the size of Jacob, since she'd said _he_ was the largest. He'd once shifted into a lion (to help Sookie during the were wars), but these shifters were even larger than _that_. It was mind-boggling, really.

"Come on, _Leah_," he tried again, not bothering to turn as she went around him. "Don't be like this."

At his back now, he felt her brush up against him, the fur of her flank fluttering across his bare back (and ass). And then he felt skin on skin—her hands gripping his upper arms from behind and squeezing firmly.

"This won't work, Sam _Merlotte_," she said, emphasizing his last name.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because. We are too different."

"Bullshit!" he said, spinning around to face her. Grabbing her upper arms, Sam pulled her close. "I'm a shifter," he said as he pressed himself against her. "_You're_ a shifter. Seems perfect to me," he said, his mouth capturing hers in a blinding kiss.

"You're..._a dog_," she whispered with disgust, backing away once she'd gathered the wherewithal to do so.

He snorted. "I can be _anything_ you'd like me to be, Leah Clearwater," he said with a lopsided grin, his light blue eyes twinkling playfully.

She blinked. "_Anything?"_

Sam's first reaction was to nod—but then, thinking about what he'd once told Sookie, he frowned. Then he shrugged and said, "Except humans; they're too complicated. And I don't like shifting into birds; flying's hard," he explained. "Though, I once turned myself into an owl to escape...something."

Leah frowned, then glanced around. "How about a rock?"

He shook his head. "Nothin' inanimate. And it has to be something I've seen," he said as he took a step in her direction. Itching to touch her again, he could hardly contain himself, but he stopped his approach when she held up her hands and took several steps backward.

"Don't come any closer, _Sam_," she all but snarled.

Frowning, Sam dropped his hands. "Fuck, Leah!" he snapped. "What's this problem you have with my name? I think yours _quite_ lovely."

Leah shook her head. "N-no problem. I just d-don't...do...Sams," she finished lamely.

Giving her another one of his crooked grins, the man chuckled, then reached for her so quickly that she found herself trapped in his arms. "What's the story behind _that?"_ he asked as he leaned in and kissed the skin just below her left ear, then nibbled his way down the column of her slender neck.

Shivering, Leah managed to bring her hands up to the man's chest. "N-no story," she mumbled, her head tilted slightly away from him, giving him easy access to her neck, but still pushing (slightly) against him. "S-Sam...don't," she protested—weakly—shivering again. "Stop."

Sam smiled as he looked down at the woman in his arms. Her hands still on his chest, she'd closed her eyes and was taking deep breaths. The muscles in her arms had flexed again, then relaxed—and then so did the rest of her. She didn't seem quite so intent on pushing him away now. "Is that a 'stop' or '_don't_ stop,' Leah?" he asked her. "Because, I can't tell."

This caused her to tense up again, then bolt out of his arms.

"It is _stop!"_ she nearly shouted, then shook her head and started pacing. "You are confusing me."

Sam grinned. "Good."

Leah stopped pacing and just stared at him, then swung around and stormed away.

Sam chuckled at this. "Where ya goin', Leah?" he called out before following her.

"Go _away!"_ she threw out over her shoulder as she went.

"Uh-uh," he said, matching her pace.

He'd easily caught up, threading his finders into hers and holding tight. She tried to tug her hand from his, but couldn't—and so continued on, with him holding on and padding along next to her. Then, when she made the turn to go to the cottage, he halted her by pulling her in the other direction.

"What're you _doing_?" she asked as she was now being pulled the other way (the way she had come out here...the way she _didn't_ want to go). She tried, again without success, to pull her hand from his, but his strength greatly outweighed hers. "I'll phase if you don't let go," she threatened.

Sam laughed. "Go ahead. I'll just shift and follow you. I could run all night, couldn't you?"

Frowning, Leah dug in her heels—then squealed when she felt him swing her up into his arms. One side of her naked body pressed firmly against his bare chest, she tried desperately to free herself, but could not.

"Stop struggling, Leah," he scolded. "It won't do any good; I'm stronger than you are."

She ignored him, arching her back and thrashing about until he shifted her position enough to trap her against him—almost to the point of preventing any movement whatsoever. Only then did she settle—but only because she realized she had no choice—for the moment.

They hadn't gone very far when he stopped and set her on her feet, then bent over and picked something up.

"Here," he said, holding out what he held.

Leah blinked, then glanced at his hands.

"We don't have much time, so you ought to put this on.

Frowning, Leah took the item. Then, realizing what it was (Sam's shirt), she quickly slipped it on. And there was no more time to discuss anything, because they were no longer alone. Out of the trees appeared Leah's pack (in human form—Alice would probably kill them if they ruined the clothing she'd chosen), along with Emmett and Edward Cullen, the human (ish) brother and sister (she knew the woman's name to be Sookie), and the two male vampires who'd been sitting at the opposite end of the table as Carlisle and Esme. Glancing at Sam, Leah sighed with relief; somehow, while she'd been putting on his shirt, he'd pulled on his pants. _At least we're not_ completely _naked_, she thought wearily as she gave in and dropped her forehead to the man's arm.

**XxXxXxX**

Against his better judgment, Jacob stayed at the table when Sam Merlotte went after Leah. He was nervous about the situation (it seemed he was the only one), but tried to relax since Seth was so calm. After all, Seth _was_ Leah's brother—if _Seth_ wasn't upset, then why should _he_ be.

Frowning (and still holding a sleeping Renesmee), Jacob watched Seth. He'd refilled his plate and was eating happily, and had resumed his previous conversation with Jason Stackhouse when they heard a crying wolf howl in the not-so-far distance.

"That's Leah," Seth said in the middle of what he'd been saying to Jason.

Jacob nodded, then quickly, and as carefully as he could, shifted Renesmee into her mother's outstretched arms before standing. "Seth?"

On the other side of the table, Emmett stood up. "You're not leaving me out of this."

Jacob frowned, then shrugged.

"You should go too," Bella interjected, her eyes going to her husband.

Nodding, because Edward knew why he needed to be there (mindreading), he pushed to his feet.

"Well shit!" Jason burst, his fork clattering to his plate. "I'm comin' too."

Sookie frowned at this. "I don't think that's a good idea, Jason," she whispered.

Jason snorted. "You just gonna leave Sam out there to...to _strangers_." Jason glanced at those standing and sitting around. "No offense," he added. "But really, we don't know ya'lls."

Several shrugged, but Sookie looked upset. "All right then," she said, wiping her napkin across her mouth, then standing, "I'm coming too."

This caused both Eric and Bill to be standing before anyone could blink, Eric's hand clutching Sookie's upper arm while he shook his head, and Bill saying, "Then I too will go." The two vampires glared at one another for a second, then both looked toward those moving out of the dining room, following quickly.

"Well, I'm staying," Pam drawled as she reached for her glass—she didn't give a damn about this shifter business.

**XxXxXxX**

"_Leah_?"

Leah's head came up, her eyes focusing on her brother—Seth looked quite worried—then she settled them on Jacob Black.

"You _called?"_ her pack leader said, his gaze shifting from her (and her exposed legs) to a shirtless Sam Merlotte.

Clutching the man's bare arm, Leah frowned. Then she scowled and stepped from behind the man, his long shirt covering her to mid thigh. "You could say that," she snapped furiously. "Why _the hell_ was I left to do _this_ alone?" she snarled through clenched teeth as she wildly gestured about.

Jacob's brows pinched. "I was told you'd be fine."

"Well, I am _not_ fine!" she snapped, then threw her arms up in the air. "Do I _look_ fine to you?"

"You look kind of like you've been rolling around in the dirt with _this_ guy," Emmett said, being his usual tactless, but amazingly observant, self. Then gesturing, he went on. "And I think you've still got some leaves in your hair, Leah."

Edward rolled his eyes and waited for Leah to phase and come after Emmett. He could see the woman trembling, as if she was struggling to control herself (which she was), and Emmett was grinning, probably hoping the shifter _would_ come after him (though they'd never actually had a fight)—Emmett very much liked a tussle.

Then Jacob spoke again.

"Are you all right, Leah?" he asked his beta, his tone serious—he didn't want any more sarcasm, but he did very much care about what was happening to the woman.

Her fists clenched at her sides, Leah focused on Jacob Black for a second, but unable to answer him just yet, let her eyes travel from face to face. Emmett Cullen, who was usually one of two things—in fight mode or playful—was somewhere in between (she wondered who he was here to fight—probably anyone), and Edward Cullen, who usually managed to keep to himself unless the family needed his mindreading capabilities (_ah-ha, that's why _he'd_ come_, she thought). Seth was there because Jacob was (_what_ is it _with the hero-worship my little brother has for Jacob Black_, she wondered). And the other man (Jason) probably because his sister was there. The sister, Sookie, blonde and rather fiesty-looking, stood between the two fang-sporting vampires—the blonde one extremely tall and exceptionally handsome, the other average, but still quite nicely put together (both crouched slightly and..._are they_ actually _hissing_?). And Sookie—there was something strange about the way the woman was narrowing her blue eyes, like she could see right into Leah's head.

Then it hit Leah—another mind-reader! _Great!_

"Oh no!" Leah burst, poking her finger toward Sookie. "_You're_ like _him!"_ She pointed at Edward, causing everyone's gaze to shift to the man—Sookie included.

Raising her eyebrows, Sookie shook her head. "Umm. _No_. Trust me, I am _not_ a vampire."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you, Captain Obvious!" she snapped. "Been around them long enough to know you're not a parasite."

"Hey, I thought _I_ was Captain Obvious," Jacob teased.

Rolling her eyes again, Leah scowled. _I swear, I'm surrounded by idiots!_

"Not all of us are, Leah," Edward said with a smirk, which caused Leah to growl (she hated it when Edward picked around in her brain). "And she's talking about the mindreading," Edward went on, his eyes going to Sookie, hoping to get them back on track—sometimes Jacob's train veered, but it was usually easy to redirect him.

Jacob blinked, then nodded. "Oh. Of course she is." He glanced once at Sookie Stackhouse, then back at his beta. "What exactly's going on here, Leah?" he finally asked.

"Looks like you have a new pack member," Sookie threw out. She'd been reading Seth Clearwater, who's young mind was positively giddy at the prospect of his sister finally imprinting (and freeing all their minds from her pain-filled and hateful thoughts—he hoped).

"_WHAT?"_ Jacob and Leah replied in unison.

Sookie moved to get closer, but was immediately prevented from doing so by Eric and Bill. "Would you two get the fuck outta my way!" she cursed as she pushed by them and went directly to where Jacob Black stood. Waving a hand at Sam, Sookie smiled. "Sam's a shifter. Leah's a shifter. Perfect!" She smiled.

Jacob frowned. "But...he's not Quileute.

Sookie shrugged. "_So!_ Ya'll don't think you're better than other shifters, do you?" she asked, her voice ringing with irritation.

Still frowning, Jacob gave a slight shake of his head, his gaze going to the object of Leah's imprint. Running his eyes up and down the partially clothed man, Jacob considered the situation—and the man. Not a large man (or small), with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, Sam Merlotte stood as tall as he could, and, though he was surrounded by craziness, he didn't look at all fearful. In fact, if anything, he looked defiant and ready to take what he wanted—and that was Leah Clearwater.

Briefly, Jacob looked at Leah; she looked far less accepting of this than someone who'd just imprinted should be, but that very much went along with her personality. _Leave it to Leah to defy her imprint_, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you?" Jacob finally asked the man standing behind Leah.

"A shifter, same as you," Sam Merlotte said at the same time that Leah blurted, "he's a mongrel!"

Growling slightly, because he didn't like his beta speaking out of turn—his question hadn't been directed at her—Jacob continued to eye the bar owner. He'd liked the man the moment they'd met, but hadn't known why exactly—now he did (the man was a shifter and he'd be great for Leah—if a bit older than her).

Off to the side, Edward chuckled (at both Leah's words and at Jacob's conclusion about Leah and Sam), but didn't say anything. Emmett, on the other hand, couldn't stop himself. "That's the pot calling the kettle, isn't it?" he asked with a booming laugh.

Leah snarled at this (she didn't take well to teasing and Emmett Cullen was one of the worst she'd met). For so long she'd hated what she was and blamed the Cullens for it. _None of this would've happened if_ they'd _never returned to Forks_, she thought furiously.

"Well, they _did_ return," Sookie said, interrupting Leah's thoughts. "You ought to grow up and get over it like the rest of us have. You're not the only one who's had to deal with the supernatural!"

Her dark eyes turning on the blonde she'd not yet actually met, Leah narrowed them and glared daggers at the woman's condescending words. Leah was definitely younger than this woman, but that didn't mean she was an idiot; and she definitely didn't need a scolding from someone she didn't even know. A growl rumbling in her chest as she trembled angrily, Leah took a step in Sookie Stackhouse's direction.

Seeing this, and knowing the size of these shifters, Bill Compton flashed forward to protect Sookie—Eric, of course, going with him (because he wouldn't stand for another man—especially Bill—doing his husbandly duty). And Jason wasn't far behind them.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "You two _need_ to stop this," she said to Eric and Bill through gritted teeth (ignoring her brother), once again pushing around the men. They were constantly stepping in to protect her and, while..._reassuring_, it was sometimes quite annoying (_and_ it was getting old). _Haven't they figured out that I can take care of myself?_ Hello, _super, light-comes-out-of-my-hands, fairy powers here!_ she said silently (and sarcastically) to herself. Sookie then glared at her brother (who immediately backed off), then reached back and weaved her fingers into Eric's (much to Bill's obvious frustration...and jealousy), then took another step toward Leah Clearwater. "And so do _you!"_ she said, speaking to the angry woman trembling in front of her.

Leah snorted at this, her eyes zeroing in on Sookie and Eric's clasped hands. _Oh. My. God!_ she thought. _Another_ leach-_lover!_

Sookie blinked, then frowned at Leah. "Well _yeah_," she said, "_husband!"_

Leah stared at her, her mind silent for a second—then she turned away, her mind racing. _God, I_ hate _vampires_, she thought. _They've_ ruined _my life!_

"Ruined your life?" Sookie said, confusion in her voice. "At some point, Leah, you have to take responsibility for yourself and stop blaming everyone around you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Leah snapped as she spun back around.

Sookie shrugged. "Well, that may be, but you can't blame all your problems on vampires. Believe me, I've tried."

Leah opened her mouth to respond, but someone beat her to it.

"Actually, Leah's _problems_ might be our fault," Emmett interjected.

"_Might be!"_ Leah snarled.

Emmett shrugged, a playful grin on his face. "It's sort of our presence that makes them shift," he explained.

Sookie frowned. "Oh. Well. _Still_. You gotta just get the fuck over it, Leah," she counseled. Then, after a moment of silence (and a bunch of Leah's garbled thoughts flying at her), Sookie shook her head and said, "Besides, do you _really_ hate them? Cuz, I'm not gettin' that from you. You're hurt and angry, and tossing the word hate around, but I don't hear true hate."

Unwilling to respond, or to accept anyone's help, especially someone she didn't know (and frankly didn't much like), Leah turned her back on the crowd—but this left her facing Sam Merlotte, who immediately reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"So, where were we?" Sookie asked, her eyes going back to Jacob Black. "Oh yeah..._Sam_ can shift into almost anything," Sookie informed everyone. "How's that for a shifter?"

"Fuck, Sookie!" Sam burst (his arms still around Leah). "Do you think it's your right to give away all my fuckin' secrets? How would you feel if I—"

Sookie rolled her eyes as he spoke, then cut in. "Give me a fucking break, Sam. You already told Leah and the next time she shifts, they'll know it too," she said, pointing at Jacob and Seth.

Sam brows pulled together. "How the hell do you know that?"

Sookie just stared at him, wondering if he'd forgotten she was a telepath.

"What are you guys?" Sam finally asked, looking to the darker-skinned men. "_Mind-readers_?"

Seth shrugged, leaving it to their alpha to answer. "In our wolf form," was all Jacob said.

Out of nowhere, Edward chuckled, then filled them in when everyone glanced at him. "Sam apparently barks in his sleep."

"_Damn it_, Sookie!" Sam snarled. "Can't you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

Sookie shrugged, but Leah wrenched from Sam's arms. "You've been with _her!"_

At this both Eric and Bill growled, very much overpowering Sookie's, "_Eww_. No!" Sookie loved Sam Merlotte and considered him one of her very best friends (despite their differences), and _had_ kissed him (on occasion), but...not lately. _Eww_.

But Leah _did_ see Sam shake his head and, falling back into the man's arms, sighed with relief. Over her head, Sam glared furiously at Sookie—who ignored him.

"One time Sam shifted into a lion and totally saved my ass," she went on with an embarrassed smile (she didn't seem able to stop herself from telling them about Sam).

"Jesus _Christ_, Sook!" the man burst.

"Hey! Watch the J.C., Sam," Sookie scolded. "You know how much I hate that."

"Then you watch your mouth with _my_ personal business," he returned—but he no longer sounded all that upset, probably because Leah was clinging to him (burying her head in his chest, probably to shut out all the insanity going on around them).

"_Lion_," Sookie whispered, pointing at Sam, to redirect the attention back to the shifter.

Jacob's brows raised. "No shit, _really_?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Sookie's persistence, then shrugged.

"Hey cool! I'd like to see that," Seth quipped.

"Yeah, me too," Jacob replied.

Sam frowned. "I don't know," he said with a shake of his head, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, _come on_, Sam. Show them," Sookie begged. "It'll be fun."

"Wait!" Leah cut in as she pulled herself back from him again. "Show them your cute doggie first."

"_Cute_?" Sam said with a frown. "Now, why do I feel like that's an insult?"

Emmett snickered. "Oh, come on, show us your cute doggie."

Edward glanced at the larger man and shook his head. "_Not_ helping, Em."

"Plus, that just sounds weird, Emmett," Jacob added.

Ignoring them, Emmett made lip-smacking noises and slapped his hands on his thighs calling, "Come on, Sammie, show us the doggie."

Sookie giggled at this; she wasn't used to such playful vampires. "Actually, I named him Dean the dog, before I knew it was Sam."

"Come, Dean, come!" Emmett commanded, causing several to erupt with laughter.

"Yeah, cuz _that_ sounds _so_ much better!" Jacob said with a roll of his eyes.

Fortunately, Sam was laughing as well. "Fine!" he said, but looked pointedly at Sookie. "But you're gonna pay for puttin' me on the spot like this, cher."

"Oh, I know," she said, but smiled (she didn't care). "I'll even work a shift with Arlene, if you want...and I'll even be nice to her."

Sam shook his head, then shifted to his go-to form—a collie—then, stepping out of his pants, yipped a few playful barks.

"Hey, cool!" Seth said. "He didn't even rip out of his pants. We always do...if we don't take them off first," he explained to those looking at him with confused expressions.

"Well, _look at him_," Emmett said with a smirk. "Not exactly a very _big_ pooch, is he?"

Frowning, Jacob's head was tilted to the side as he examined Sam's...doggie form. "_Cute_."

Leah giggled (uncharacteristically), which got everyone's attention—including Sam the collie, who immediately shifted again, this time to the lion Sookie'd told them about. Seeing this, Leah jumped back a step. She wasn't exactly scared, but she _was_ surprised. Then she clamped her bottom lip between her teeth as Sam the lion circled around her, rubbing his massive head and reddish mane against her. Turning his head, he let out a massive roar—causing everyone to freeze in place for a long moment, except for Sookie, of course, because she'd seen this form before.

Grinning, Sookie said, "Isn't he magnificent?"

Several nodded.

"Yeah. _Magnificent_," Jacob said dryly. "But..._not_ compatible with Leah."

"And how _exactly_ are _you_ compatible with _my_ daughter?" Edward interjected. Though he'd grown accustomed to the idea of Jacob Black being his son-in-law (someday), that didn't mean he was thoroughly happy about it.

Jacob frowned and once again ran a hand through his long, black hair.

"Edward _does_ have a point, Jake," Emmett said.

Jacob glanced back at large vampire and glared. "Don't really need your input, Emmett."

Emmett just gave him a dimply grin.

"I was wondering what was going on with you and that kid," Jason threw out—only to receive a dirty look from his sister. "It's kind of..._icky_." Jason shivered on the last word.

"See, compatibility really doesn't matter, but—"

And Sookie was cut off by another shift—Sam going from lion to wolf form.

"Holy _crap!"_ Jacob burst, just about jumping out of his skin.

"Oh my _goodness_," Seth said, creeping forward some, "he looks _just like_ Leah. Except...for the eyes. Leah, he looks _just_ like you."

Leah couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips as she nodded. "Sam can be almost anything he's seen," she reminded them.

"Hmm. Did you hear that, Jake? _Sam_ can be anything," Seth said with a grin.

Jacob nodded, but he wasn't really listening. "Wait! Before. Did you say I have a new pack-member?" he asked, turning on the blonde telepath.

Sookie frowned. "Well, sort of. Seth thought it and I told you."

Jacob glanced from Seth Clearwater to his sister. "Have you ever heard of a non-Quileute pack-member?"

Leah shrugged. "No. But outsiders _have been_ adopted."

"Could you hear his thoughts when you were both in wolf form?"

Leah shook her head. "No," she whispered, glancing down at her clasped hands.

Seth frowned. "Phase, Jake," he suggested. "It might be that the pack-_leader_ must make the connection."

Jacob bit his lip, then reached for the button closure of his jacket and slipped it off. Handing it to Sookie, who'd come forward to take it, his hands quickly removed the black Henley that Alice had chosen. Then, kicking off his shoes, he removed the rest of his clothing (socks, belt, dark pants...underwear), phasing immediately and eyeing the other wolf.

_Can you hear me_? Jacob thought.

_Of course I can_, Sam said—only he didn't actually say it...he thought it. _Holy fuck!_

Jacob laughed—or it would have been a laugh, if he was in his human form. _Damn, the pup was_ right..._and I guess Sookie was too, you_ are _part of my pack. I hope you're prepared for this_.

_Prepared? For _what_ exactly?_ Sam asked skeptically.

Jacob laughed, but it sounded sort of like a snort to the others. _You might find it_...difficult..._to disobey me from now on_.

Another wolf snort sounded—it was Seth. _More like_ impossible, _man_, the younger wolf added.

Sam frowned. _What?_

Jacob frowned. _Seth! Phase back!_ he commanded.

Seth pouted. _See?_ he said, looking at Sam the wolf, then phasing back without question.

_So, you're the boss?_ Sam asked.

Jacob shrugged. _I _am_ the alpha. It's my birthright_.

Sam didn't know how he felt about it—he'd pretty much always been on his own—but he knew that he wanted Leah, and if he had to deal with Jacob in order to get her, then he would.

_There's another pack that you and Leah could join, if you'd prefer_, Jacob offered—then paused. Though he'd gotten used to Leah (and didn't really want her to go), he hadn't wanted her in his pack to begin with—and he certainly didn't want to force Sam to stay if _he_ didn't want to be there, but... Then he frowned. "_But...Leah wouldn't like it...living with the other pack again_." Sighing, he glanced at Leah, then back at Sam Merlotte the wolf. _The _other_ Sam is the alpha there_, he said, hoping that explained enough without him having to betray Leah further—wishful thinking.

_The _other_ Sam?_ Sam questioned. He definitely need more information.

Jacob's huge wolfy head bounced. _It's a_ very _long story. One better told by Leah herself...if you can get her to open up. But yeah. In short, he broke her heart by imprinting on another...her cousin_.

Sam gave a wolfy whine._That's _horrible!_ Wait. Imprinting? Like what's happened between Leah and me?_

Jacob bobbed his head again. _Yep! Feels strange, huh?_

Sam nodded.

_Try imprinting on an infant, man_.

Sam wrinkled his nose and snorted, then continued questioning the younger wolf. _So then, this Sam..._

_Uley_, Jacob supplied. _He was the first of our tribe to turn when the Cullens arrived back in Forks. Then, one by one, the rest of us followed, and Leah's the only female amongst us._

Sam frowned. _And this Sam Uley...he couldn't help it...falling for Leah's cousin?_

_Nope_, Jacob said, silently popping the p.

_And it broke Leah's heart?_

_Yeah, she's as broken as Bella used to be...and we've been hearing about it since the moment she became one of us. You'll be our savior if you can put up with us._

Sam chuckled—if a wolf can do that. _Just remember that if I question something you tell me to do._

Jacob nodded. _Deal!_

**XxXxX**

"So, Leah," Seth said as the group walked back to the house, "where're the clothes you were wearing earlier."

Leah bit her lip and fiddled with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Right now she only had on Sam Merlotte's shirt.

Seth cackled a laugh. "Alice is going to _kill_ you!"

* * *

Okay...so...okey dokey! Seems cleared up...maybe. But I doubt it! =)


	3. Invasion

**Author's Note**

Hey there...posting again! =) Hope you like it! It's kind of shorter than normal, but...I'm sure you don't mind at all, do you? Not sure anyone actually reading, but..._whatever_ !

Okay...so. Again, I'm trying _really_ hard to interweave four different things (the Twilight books _and_ movies, the Southern Vampire Mysteries, _and_ the True Blood series from HBO)...and it actually fairly difficult. Sorry if my view of the characters, which do NOT belong to me in any way, do not match what you see in your mind.

And...just a **reminder**...don't forget that I'll be posting any "Author Updates" in my "Reviews" section...just in case I have something to say between story posts.

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

Twilightdragoness (9/21/2010) – Oh yeah, definatly gonna get ugly fast, yet I can't stop laughing. Looks like Sam's gonna have to get used to some even stranger stuff now that he's offically part of the pack. ***~*~*~* Yeah, it occurred to me that, with Sam joining Jacob's pack, he'd suddenly be under the same mystical pack rules of the Quileute tribe (i.e. mind-sharing with other pack members...being under Jacob's alpha control), which would probably be quite difficult for a man who's, for the most part, always been on his own. Obeying Jake, a stranger who's only about 20 when he's a man of 30+ (don't know Sam's age...it says he's "over thirty" in book eight), seems like it would be...well...difficult. But then, though I love him, Sam's a difficult character for me. And, I'm having trouble deciding if I want my Sam to be the one in the books or the one on the show. I described him as the SVM Sam, but I can't stop thinking of him as the TB Sam (who's VERY yummy). *sigh* And, I'm considering bringing in Tommy Mickens (Sam's brother in TB...who I absolutely can't stand), because I think it would be funny for the brat brother to be under Jacob's control. How **_**great**_** would that be for Sam to not have his idiot white trash brother under control? Hehe. About the getting ugly...IDK, really...it just sort of comes out as it comes out. =) I'm going to have to do some rereading of the Twilight books, so that I can reacquaint myself with Sam Uley's pack, because...well...did you **_**really**_** think I wouldn't be bringing them to Bon Temps for the wedding? *giggle***

Twilightdragoness (9/21/2010) – Also to be honest I think Leah resisting the imprint is right along with her personality and background. Remember Jake wanted to imprint so he could move past the pain of Bella getting married. Leah blamed it for ruining her life. Jake going with it fit for him, and the other wolves didn't care one way or the other, and Sam didn't know about it before it happend, but Leah... yeah she hates the whole concept. ***~*~*~* Exactly, Dragoness! That's what I was thinking too...you just summed up my thoughts perfectly! I did end chapter two with her quietly going along with Sam and the rest, but that doesn't mean it's the end of her resistance. Oh no, it's definitely NOT! Think of all the times she rebels against Jacob (unless he gives a direct order...which he doesn't like to give...doesn't he say something about not giving orders unless it's absolutely necessary? I guess I need to do some rereading). Oh no...not over! =) But still, as the Borg (Star Trek) saying goes, "resistance is futile"...Leah WILL be with Sam Merlotte! =)**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – To A cErTaIn KiTsUnE (interesting handle choice...love your RL name though, Anya).

* * *

Posted: Monday, 4 October 2010 (4,601 words/16.5 double-spaced pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Much to Sam Merlotte's frustration, Leah Clearwater had closed the door of the cottage in his face—after first stepping in, removing his shirt (from safely hidden behind the door), then smiling as she tossed it at him. For a moment he thought she was kidding, that she'd quickly go and put on some clothing, but when she didn't return shortly (and then he heard the television turn on), he frowned, tentatively tried the door handle (locked up tight), then knocked (fairly hard).

"Come on, _Leah_," he shouted after several ignored knocks. "Open the door, damn it! This isn't funny." Aggravated by her resistance, when they both knew it was pointless, he slapped the closed door with the flat of his hand—it did no damage, and kind of stung, but somehow helped (his mental state anyway)—then sighed and leaned against it as he went on. "Come back to the party. _Please_."

"You won't get anywhere with Leah like that," someone (his voice full of amusement) said from not too far away.

Sam's head came up to see Jacob and Seth standing a short distance from him, the former leaning casually against a tree, he large hands tucked in the pockets of his pants, and smiling mildly, the latter almost doubled over in his laughter, no doubt enjoying (thoroughly) the spectacle before him.

"I'm so glad I amuse you," Sam sneered, his tone thick with sarcasm.

Jacob chuckled at this. "Seems I've heard that line before."

Seth nodded. "Bella, right?"

Jacob shrugged. "So I've heard."

Glancing behind the two younger men, Sam frowned. "Where's the rest of your pack?"

Jacob smirked. "My _pack_ is right here," he said as he pulled a hand from his pocket and made a circle in the air to indicate the three of them (and Leah in the cottage). "Well...mostly. We left a couple of 'em back in Washington; their imprintees are there," he explained—because he'd not yet mentioned Embry Call and Quil Ateara. "The Cullens are...just the Cullens. They're their own pack."

"They went back to the party," Seth added, then glanced up at Jacob (more _over at_ and less _up_, as Seth Clearwater had grown to nearly the size of Jacob now). "I'd like to get back...if you don't mind. I don't wanna miss Esme's desserts."

Jacob nodded. "Go ahead. Let them know we'll be right in," he said, gesturing at himself and Sam.

Seth didn't waste any time responding—instead he just nodded at Sam, then turned and left.

"Did...did he just ask your _permission_ to go back inside?" Sam questioned with a frown as he pointed at Seth retreating figure. _What the_ fuck _have I gotten myself into?_

Both hands stuffed in his pockets again, Jacob shrugged. "Kinda," he said, pushing off the tree with his shoulder. "I keep telling them it's not necessary, but...Seth seems to _like_ being told what to do."

Sam continued to frown. The idea of having to ask to do every little thing would soon become bothersome—especially if Jacob was a control freak (though he claimed not to be)—not to mention the fact that he'd be asking for permission from someone significantly younger. Then something else occurred to him. _Will I have to ask permission to take a piss?_ he wondered.

"Leah, on the other hand," Jacob went on, "_loathes_ it."

"Can't say I blame her," Sam said with a snort.

Jacob chuckled. "Well, I don't make a habit of pushing my will on 'em. In fact, I didn't even want them to follow me when I split from our original pack. But they insisted. Seth did anyway—and Leah came with her brother, because of the other Sam. But he didn't usually either...force us to do anything, I mean." Jacob shrugged again.

"That's good to know," Sam said—almost sarcastically. "I have a life, you know. A bar to run. I can't really be bothered with your pack shit."

Jacob snorted. "_Our_ pack shit, you mean," he corrected with a smirk.

Sam ran a hand through his reddish hair and sighed. "This is gonna take some getting used to, Jacob."

With a shrug, Jacob said, "Yeah, for you and me both, man. As far as I know, no outsider's ever joined the pack, so...this is _weird_. It's kind of a Quileute thing, you know?" he said as he moved toward Sam.

Sam just stared at the younger man, frowning as Jacob approached him.

"And _shit_ !" Jacob went on, dropping a heavy arm over Sam's shoulder and starting back to the Cullen's house (and party), effectively pulling him away from the cottage (and Leah locked inside). "You don't even know the legends. I'll have to call Sam tomorrow and see what he says. He's not going to be too happy about someone _else_ knowing our tribal stuff. It was bad enough when Bella found out, but...well, she kinda figured it out on her own." Jacob frowned, because his statement wasn't _exactly_ the truth; he'd given Bella _a lot_ of information (prior to his change and Sam's subsequent alpha orders).

Sam frowned. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"I don't see how it can be," Jacob said. "I mean, you shifted into one of us. I could hear your thoughts. Sounds like, whether we like it or not, you're part of my pack."

"Sounds like it to me too," Sam mumbled, not sure he was thrilled about what was going on.

"Hey! You have any family?" Jacob cut into his thoughts.

Sam frowned again. "Ahh. Not really."

But then he paused. For most of his life he'd thought he had no one; his biological family had given him up at birth and he'd been raised by the Merlottes—who'd abandoned him when he was about fifteen, because he was...different (a shifter). _Fuckers_! The years following had been _very_ difficult—so difficult, in fact, that he'd not told a soul about them (not even Sookie Stackhouse—and she knew a lot more about him than most people...and vice versa). But then, everyone's life was hard, right?

So, he'd been abandoned (twice), found out he could shift into almost any animal, had dealt with all kinds of crazy shit (MaryAnn the maenad), and then, somewhere in there, after he'd grown up some (and gotten used to his lot), he got his shit together, purchased a building, and opened his own bar/restaurant (Merlotte's)—and it was quite successful. Things were good—relatively.

Then vampires came out of the coffin and everything went to hell in a handbasket. At the time, he'd thought himself in love with Sookie (he now knew it was never love...infatuation, maybe, but not love)—but she'd only had eyes for Bill Compton (a vampire). So, though he'd voted _for_ the vampire rights amendment, he'd found himself suddenly hating the bloodsuckers and hoping they'd all just burn. And of course it didn't help that he kept getting sucked into all of Sookie's vampire messes (there'd been a few). But, what could he do, right? She was his _friend_ (and employee), and he loved her (platonically, he knew that now for sure).

And then came the serial murderer who'd been living right under everyone's noses—Rene Lenier (Drew Marshall, really)—that wasn't fun either. The crazy fuck was going around murdering women who'd been with vampires (and some that hadn't, like Sookie gran...and her cat), which caused him to worry about Sookie's safety—though she didn't seem to (which drove him crazy); she was such a danger magnet!

And _then_ MaryAnn the maenad passed through Bon Temps, wreaking havoc and turning all the townsfolk bat shit crazy! What a mess!

Then, not too long after all of _that_, he'd done some digging and he'd found the Mickens (his biological family), and they too were absolutely crazy! Complete trash actually. But he did find out he had a brother—not that Tommy Mickens was much to write home about. In fact, Tommy was as much a dirtbag as their parents were. But...well...at least now Sam wasn't _completely_ alone in the world. He had connections—fucked as that connection might be.

"Well actually," Sam said, "I do have a younger brother." He decided to leave his, worse than trailer trash, parents out of it for the moment. "But he's a complete ass."

"He a shifter too?" Jacob asked curiously.

Sam rolled his blue eyes and nodded. "_Unfortunately_," he said, thinking about the first time he and Tommy had been out running together. They'd only just met and the jackass had drawn him out into the road, then shifted into a bird (and flew off) just as a truck was coming. The little fucker'd almost gotten him killed. Sam had been furious, but Tommy'd only laughed about it—it was a joke to the idiot kid. Truth was, Tommy was jealous that his brother'd had a better life (if you can call it that) and he'd taken it out on Sam.

But shortly after that, when Sam found out the parents were forcing Tommy to fight (in dog form), for money and whatnot (booze and cigarettes), he'd offered him a place to stay and given him a job—not that _that_ had been going well. Tommy was a piece of work! Sam had nearly killed him one night when he'd caught him stealing from his safe (took the entire safe, actually)—he'd fired a gun at him and everything; he'd missed on purpose, of course.

"Hmm. What's he turn into?" Jacob asked.

Sam shrugged. "Anything he wants to...but mostly just a pit bull. Thinks it makes him look tough," he said with a smirk.

Jacob snorted. "Wait till he sees _your_ new form," he said with an amused chuckle. "It'll blow his mind."

Sam nodded. "I can hardly wait."

**XxXxXxX**

With both her palms, and her left cheek, pressed flat up against the cottage door, Leah'd strained to hear the men talking on the other side of it (which wasn't easy since she turned on the TV). Initially, she'd had to giggle (to herself) when Sam was banging on the door. First he'd begged her to open up—then he'd sounded angry. Did he _really think_ it was going to be that easy?

"Hah!"

But Leah didn't really care _what_ he thought. She was too confused to care. Ever since the whole vampire/shifter thing happened back on the rez in Washington, she'd been confused—and angry. And _horribly_ bitter. She hated the vampires because they'd made her shift. She hated the shifting because it had taken Sam Uley from her—made him imprint on another (her cousin, no less). And now she had cause to hate the imprinting even more—and thus the vampires—because now it was happening to her, forcing her to connect herself to someone she didn't even know.

As she heard the men's voices fade (thank _God_ they were leaving), she turned and allowed her body to slowly slide down the door until she was crumpled in a heap on the floor against it. Tears welling, Leah leaned her head back until it rested on the thick wooden door, and whimpered softly as the tears rolled from her eyes. Her knees were pulled up, she dropped her hands to the floor on either side of her body, gripped at the shaggy brown entry rug (another of Esme's thoughtful purchases meant to make their home comfortable and inviting), and let out a scream through her clenched teeth.

Desperately, she wished she could go home—back to La Push, that she could be walking on the sands of First Beach.

But that wasn't the answer either because...well...Sam _Uley_ would be there, and she couldn't take that either.

"Oh my _God_," she wailed as she pushed to her feet. Then looking down at herself, she made for the stairs—she'd better put something on before her brother returned (not that he hadn't seen her naked—they all had).

Padding to her closet—which was jam-packed with clothing she'd not even been allowed to pick out herself (clothing she'd never live long enough to actually wear)—Leah reach for the first article she saw—a fluffy charcoal gray chenille robe—and yanked it from its hanger (the hanger flipping over the rod and dropping to the floor). Pulling the robe on, she couldn't help but notice how soft it was.

"Nothing but the best," she said sarcastically as she zipped it up, then cinched the belt around her narrow waist and headed back downstairs. Once there, she remembered the mess she'd made before going up to the Cullen's house—the broken window and the glass she'd just left there. Sighing, she went to the broom closet, fished out a dust pan and broom (Esme Cullen had thought of _everything_), then quickly swept of the evidence of her fury and promptly disposed of it in the kitchen trashcan.

But then, staring at the back door (and the broken window), she frowned. _Can't hide_ that_!_ she thought. Then shrugging, she tossed the dust pan and broom in the closet and went into the dining room, where she retrieved the couch pillow she'd thrown over the dining room table, straightened the table runner, then went back into the living room. Plopping down on the sofa, Leah hugged the pillow and stared (without seeing) at the television.

**XxXxXxX**

"Where's Leah?" Alice almost screeched as soon as Jacob entered the room with Sam.

Jacob glanced at the alert little pixie. She was sitting in the same place she'd been before they'd gone outside, but several others were moved around—Hoyt was now sitting in Bill's seat next to Jessica (who was grinning up at him adoringly); Bill was sitting in Sam's seat chatting with Jasper (probably about the war), and occasionally sending glares down the table at Eric (boy, they seemed to hate one another); and Renesmee...was gone. Jacob frowned (because of the child's absence), but spoke to Alice.

"She's locked herself in the cottage."

"Pfft!" the tiny woman snorted as she pushed her chair back and rose. "She can't keep _me_ out."

"You should just let her be, Alice," Esme said gently from her seat. "Leah's had a rough evening."

Emmett glanced up at Sam Merlotte and snorted—and everyone knew exactly where his mind was.

Alice, however, frowned. "She _needs_ to eat, Esme," Alice said as she reached out and picked up Leah's plate (which had been pushed to the center of the table in the shifter's absence), started filling it (heaping it, really), then zipped into the kitchen for some plastic wrap.

"Who's coming with me?" Alice asked as soon as she'd swooped back into the room.

No one answered.

"Oh, _come on_," she said with a small pout. "We gotta _show Leah the love_."

At this Jacob laughed. "Yeah right! Like Leah's gonna love _you_ showing up at the house."

Alice's golden eyes sparkled. "_Of course_ she will," she said, then looked at her newest sister. "Please come, Bella."

Bella glanced at Jacob (who shrugged), then got to her feet. "Sure. Okay. Leah hates me, but whatever."

"Leah doesn't hate you, love," Edward said as he rose with his wife (not to go with her, but to kiss her cheek before she left). "She just doesn't completely trust us yet."

Bella pouted. "It's been three years and I haven't even _come close_ to killing anyone."

"_Yet_," Jacob added.

Glaring at the huge man, Bella's hand shot out and cracked him in the back of the head. "Shut _up_...mutt!" she tacked on at the end (causing Rosalie to snicker).

"Dammit, Bells," Jacob said as he rubbed the back of his skull. "Why do you have to be so violent?"

Shrugging, Bella grinned. "It's in my nature, I guess," she said. Then, frowning, she continued. "But, I've been really...controlled. Haven't I? I've not given Leah any reason to doubt me."

All the Cullens nodded—as did both Jacob and Seth.

"Ahh, Bella, don't feel bad," Seth put in. "It's not you. Leah's never been too trusting."

"That's true," Jacob added.

"Okay. _So _!" Alice cut in. "Who else is coming? Rosalie?" she said, looking at her stoic blonde sister. "Leah _does like_ you."

"_Me_?" Rosalie said with a frown at the same time that Jacob snorted.

"Leah does _not_ like blondie there," he said as he jabbed a finger in the air toward Rosalie—and shuddered. "She just..._gets_ her."

Rosalie continued to frown, then opened her mouth to comment—but she was cut off.

"Whatever!" Alice said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I need you. You're coming! Up, up! Stand _up_!"

Though she'd like to argue (because that was in _her_ nature), Rosalie got to her feet.

"Well, if _she's_ going, then so am I," Pam Ravenscroft said with a troublemaking grin—causing Bill to roll his eyes. Pam stood then, ignoring the glare her maker was sending her (he'd expressly ordered her to keep her distance from these strange new vampires), pushed her chair, then smiled at the vampire with bouncy black hair.

Alice, grinning back at her, quickly tossed Leah's plate across the table at Pam (whose hands instinctively reached out and caught it), and cheerfully said, "Great! Who else? Come on, guys."

Jessica, who'd been playing footsies under the table with Hoyt, looked up, then down the table at Bill. "Can I?"

Bill frowned. Jessica wasn't his favorite person, but she _was_ his progeny and he _did_ worry about her—and those with whom she spent time. "I do not know, Jessica, if that's such a good idea."

Sookie rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on, Jessica, _I'll_ go with you."

At this Eric stood up, as if he was going to join them, but Alice suddenly appeared at his side. "Uh-uh, Northman," she said with a vigorous shake of her head. "Ladies only."

Narrowing his eyes at the tiny woman, he stared into her feisty amber ones.

"Don't worry. _We won't hurt her_," Alice teased the tall, blonde Viking, then linked her arm though Sookie's. "Esme?"

Esme hadn't thought they should disturb Leah—after all, they'd already completely disturbed the woman's life as it was—but now that hardly seemed to matter as the rest of the women at her dinner table prepared to make their assault. "All right," she said with a motherly smile.

"That just leaves you, Tara," Alice pointed out.

Frowning, Tara glanced around. Every other woman was on her feet, ready to go, but she _really_ had no interest in going with them. "I don't know," she said. Then it occurred to her that, if she didn't go (with the six vampire women—and Sookie), then she'd be staying in the house with the men (six vampires, four shifters, JB, and Hoyt Fortenberry). Looking at her husband fearfully (JB was always so calm—it drove her crazy), she was torn—she didn't want to leave him and she didn't want to stay. Then feeling him squeeze her hand reassuringly, she slowly got up. "Oh, _all right_!" she snapped. "What the _hell_."

"_Great _!" Alice said, unhooking her arm from Sookie's long enough to clap her hands. "We should bring Leah some dessert too," she suggested. "Cake or pie or ice cream?"

"Let's bring it all," Esme said, then reached for the cake (which was closest to her) and sliced off a _huge_ piece, then moved to do the same with the pie, and then handed the dessert plate over to Rosalie. "Will you get the ice cream, Tara dear? Just grab the whole thing."

The black woman stared for a moment, then her dark eyes focused on the container in front of her. Picking it up, she clutched it tight, wondering what the hell she was doing here with these bloodsuckers.

"All right, ladies," Alice chirped excitedly. "Grab your drinks! We're cottage-bound."

**XxXxXxX**

Leah had just drifted off to sleep when she heard a tapping on the front door. Thinking she'd just ignore it, she closed her eyes again and waited.

More tapping—this time harder.

"Go away, Sam!" she shouted without opening her eyes.

"It's me, Leah," the tapper chimed.

Leah groaned. "Go _away_, Alice," she said as she listened to the door handle jiggle back and forth.

"Oh, come on, Leah," Alice griped, her voice still as pleasant as can be. "A locked door's _not_ going to keep me out."

Leah rolled her eyes, but didn't move to open the door—she didn't think Alice would dare breaking down the door.

"_Please_ don't make me break in, Leah," Alice begged—but somehow it sounded more like a scolding. "There's already the broken back window to repair. Do you _really_ wanna make it worse?"

Leah frowned, but didn't respond.

"_Leah_," came a second voice—it was Esme—and another gentle tap on the closed door. "Please let us in, dear. We've brought your meal...since you didn't have time to eat much."

Still frowning, Leah swallowed—she _was_ hungry.

"Come on, dear heart, open the door," Esme continued. "You need to eat."

Squeezing her dark eyes closed, Leah groaned. _Why does that bloodsucker have to be so_...thoughtful..._and sweet_...and perfect..._all the damned time?_ her brain screamed while she clenched her teeth in frustration. Still not moving off the couch, she listened to them whispering (she couldn't understand them), all the while chanting quietly to herself. _Go away. Go away. Go away._

"There's dessert _too_," Alice added. "Esme made your favorite."

"_Please_, just go away," she finally called out weakly, hating herself for the begging whine she heard in her voice.

"There's really no use resisting, Leah." It was Alice again, with her annoyingly cheerful tone. "I've already seen us inside. Please just open the door is we don't have to make _more_ repairs."

"Dammit!" Leah snarled. "I thought you had trouble seeing shifters," she said angrily as she stomped to the front door and swung it open. Then her eyes widened.

"_Surprise _!" Alice sang. "I thought that, since you wouldn't come to my party, I'd bring it to you. You know...like the saying, '_If the mountain will not come to Mahomet, Mahomet must go to the mountain._'" Stepping over the threshold, Alice gestured for those with her to follow. All entered behind her except one—Jessica. "What are you doing, Jessica?"

"I...ah...can't come in...without an invitation," the redhead said, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh. Right. Of course," Alice said as she stared at the young vampire, feeling silly for not considering this. "I never thought all those _silly_ vampire myths could really exist. How annoying!" she mumbled.

Everyone else's eyes went to Leah, expecting her to immediately offer an invitation—but she didn't.

"You're pulling my leg, right?" Leah asked.

Jessica shifted the ice cream she held, then shook her head, her blue eyes looking sad—and almost ready to fill with her ruby tears.

"You can easily uninvited her later, Leah," Sookie said quickly, trying to be helpful. "Just by verbally rescinding it. It's not hard at all and she'd be physically forced to leave, no matter what," she said—then grinned. "I've actually done it to Eric and Bill on numerous occasions. It's quite handy," she said with an apologetic smile at Jessica.

Leah frowned. "Wish that worked on _my_ leeches," she mumbled—completely missing the possessive she'd used for the Cullens (but they didn't—they were beaming). "Well, I don't own the place," Leah said, suddenly remembering the myth that it had to be the homeowner who granted the vampire permission to enter, "so you're barking up the wrong tree."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're just full of idioms tonight, aren't ya, Leah?" Alice said, then went on. "But you live here, Leah, so it's up to you...or Seth, but he's not here."

Leah frowned, then shrugged. "Whatever. Come in. Everyone else is in," she said as she glared, first at Alice, and then at the rest. Then she turned and went back to the couch.

"Great!" Alice burst with excitement. "We brought you food."

Actually noticing the food for the first time (Rosalie, Jessica, and Pam all had plates and everyone held a glass—Bella a box of TruBlood and Sookie two bottles of wine), Leah sighed, then reached for the glass that Bella held out to her. Wine. _Perfect_ ! she thought as she gulped down the liquid.

"So, what're we watching?" Alice asked as she picked up the remote and clicked off the television.

"I _was_ watching a great show called _eyelids_...before I was so rudely interrupted," Leah mumbled as she heard music fill the room. Glancing up she saw Bella standing at the expensive sound system (probably chosen by Edward) in the corner of the room—she'd plugged in her iPod. Sighing again, Leah knew she was in for a long night.

**XxXxX**

"Those are _great_ pumps," Leah heard Pam saying to Rosalie, then rolled her eyes when Rosalie's lit up—she was constantly surprised by how easily the vain vampire could be distracted.

"Aren't they? Alice found them for me last week," the golden eyed vampire gushed as she extended a perfect leg out so that her shoes were very visible.

_Blech _! Leah thought as she looked away.

"Sergio Rossi?"

Rosalie nodded. "Alice had them overnighted from Italy. She's our shopper," she explained. "Wanna try them on?"

Smiling, Pam displayed her perfect teeth. "I'd _love_ to," she said as she kicked off her own heels and eagerly waited for the other blonde to do the same. The rhinestone encrusted, gray satin pumps didn't exactly go with her outfit, but they were absolutely stunning—and probably cost well over a thousand dollars (she wasn't poor, but she wasn't rich either—Eric would never permit her to spend that much on shoes).

Rosalie grinned (she liked it when people noticed her and didn't seem to mind at the moment that it was _Pam_ noticing her), then pulled off her shoes and handed them to the smaller vampire. "Wow! They fit," she said when the shoes were firmly on the other woman's feet. "I thought they'd be too big for you...since you're...smaller than I am."

Standing now, Pam was walking about the room, and Rosalie's eyes were following her back and forth. "They're perfect on you actually," she said.

"They _are_ nice," Pam said. "And surprisingly comfortable. That's _so_ rare. Recently, Eric sent me out into the mud where I ruined my favorite pumps," she said with disgust. "I haven't yet been able to find a decent replacement."

"You know, you should just keep those," Rosalie offered.

Pam stopped walking and stared down at the seated woman. "You're _giving me_ your brand new Sergio Rossi pumps?"

Rosalie shrugged. "I have _far_ too many shoes in my closet and Alice'll never let me wear them again anyway."

Watching, Leah frowned. Rosalie was never _this_ friendly. Then she realized the woman had several drinks in front of her—three empty TruBlood bottles and a glass of wine—and wondered just how much the woman had consumed (she looked quite tipsy).

Then she looked around the room—Alice, Jessica, and Sookie were over by the speakers trying to get Bella to dance with them (and Bella might just have had enough TruBlood and wine to be in an accepting mood), and Esme sat at the dining room table with the one called Tara watching her shovel chocolate ice cream into her mouth at an alarming rate.

Shaking her head, Leah wondered if Tara would ever recover from this night—she knew that _she_ definitely wouldn't.

* * *

**Books read between posts** (just for fun)

_How To Marry a Millionaire Vampire_ (Love at Stake #1), by Kerrelyn Sparks – kind of corny, but decent nonetheless (accidentally started this series out of order (grr), read #6 first)

_The Ghost and the Goth_, by Stacey Kade – young adult (cute story)

_Twelfth Grade Kills_ (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod #5), by Heather Brewer – final book in the series (I think), the main character (Vlad) is finally in 12th grade.

_Twilight_, by Stephenie Meyer – AGAIN (research, research, research)

_New Moon_, by Stephenie Meyer – AGAIN (gotta check my facts)


End file.
